Kamisama Hajimemashita! : A Seed To Grow
by OuttaGalaxy
Summary: A short story about Tomoe two years after Nanami's passing. He needs to learn to live with yet another beginner deity as a powerful entrepreneur tries to buy out Mikage's Shrine in order to build a hotel.
1. A seed To Grow: Chapter 1

_**A SEED TO GROW**_

_**Hello dear readers,**_

_**This is the first chapter of a fanfiction staring the characters**_** from**__**Kamisama Hajimemashita!**_**as well as my OC. You will meet again with Tomoe, of course, as well as Kotetsu and Onikiri the Will-o-whisps, Mizuki the snake familiar, Mikage the earth god, Otohiko the wind deity, as well as a couple other characters you met while watching the anime or reading the manga.**_

_**The story will be short: 7 chapters of 1500 to 2000 words. It's intended so I will finish it decently without making you wait for a long period of time. I will publish at least once per month.**_

_**Thank you for reading and enjoy your reunion with your favorite characters!**_

" _Tomoe-samaaaaaaaa~!"_

The will-o-wisp started pulling the blankets away from the unanimated body of its superior as he tried once again to wake him up from his deep, fake slumber. When he felt a slight resistance to his effort, he turned back to lift his face toward his master and repeated in his high pitched voice:

"Tomoe-sama, a guest has arrived. Would you please come out and great him?"

As he stared back in his master's eyes, he suddenly felt a cold shiver escalating his spine as he crossed the fox's wrathful looks.

"Koooo-tet-suuuuuuu..."

The small spirit swiftly backed off in terror as the master was pointing his sharp nails at him. He flew to the window and hastily slided them open to let the sunlight in. The fox covered his head with the blankets with a dreadful sigh.

"Please get ready as fast as you can, master. Otohiko-sama has been waiting for you in the garden. Onikiri is trying her best to keep him from coming and wake you himself, as he had many ideas to get you out of bed on this fine morning…"

"OKAY! I get it!".

The blankets all flew over in a pile and Tomoe finally got on his feet. He angrily walked to the door, forcefully opened it and reached the inner temple. His foot stumped heavily the wooden floor, the sound resonating around in the empty rooms, vacant since the departure of the earth deity that used to live with them.

Nanami.

Tomoe stopped for a splint second just before getting out in the garden. He turned back, crossed the great space to the east hedge, and caressed the small shrine on the wall with his eyes before kneeling down. He then took a deep breath, clapped his hands twice, bowed his head down and prayed. In the wooden sacred cabinet, the picture of his former lover glanced at him with warmth as he stood back, finally composed and serene. When he crossed the door and got outside, the familiar was "calm". He found Otohiko-sama, the wind god, under the plum tree next to the storage room. The weird looking character noticed him as he was approaching.

"Oh! Tomoe-kuuun! I've been waiting for you for so loooong!"

"What do you want, _okama_-sama?"

"_Hare_, you look pretty irritated today my darling! I'm here on business for Mikage-san. Wanna hear me out?"

The fox softened at the mention of his first master. Mikage, the predecessor of Nanami, was out on a journey around the shrines and temples of the world to get an important information, leaving the shrine to the good care of Tomoe and the will-o-wisps (and Mizuki, but he didn't count).

He glared at otohiko for a few seconds. They become long awkward seconds in a short amount of time. The demon-fox's ears started twitching after a while, showing impatience very clearly as the wind deity was just standing there smiling behind his Japanese fancy fan. Tomoe grinded his teeth with frustration until he burst in anger:

"_Okama- samaaaa_… Are you testing my patience?" (#¬.¬)

"Ohohohoooooooh_~! _Of course not _neko-chan_!"

The lady-like god continued to smile behind his fan.

The demon-fox continued staring with anger.

It took another while, but the giggles coming from behind the fan quickly became absolutely intolerable to the familiar.

"DAMN IT YOU HENTAI! WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE COME TO SAY!?" (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

Tomoe was just about to turn his back to Otohiko when he heard his guest state this:

"He found a seed. Mikage. It should be on its way now with him."

The familiar stopped breathing for a few instants. A new seed meant there would be a new earth deity in the shrine. A new one, after Nanami's departure two years ago. The fox slapped his ears against the top of his head in disapproval and resumed his march to get back in the temple and attend to the chores he had neglected by oversleeping again that morning.

"You have gained bad habits in the last two years, Tomoe. You should get cleared of them before the new deity gets here." Stated Otohiko with a grin behind his fan as he was slowly drifting away. But Tomoe didn't have to be told he had fallen back on his good behavior during these last years. He knew full well that his manners had gone sour, and if it looked like he enjoyed himself, it was because it was very much like the good old times when he was a lenient fox enjoying his time in the red district. Still, he couldn't completely let go of the shrine and still cared everyday for it, cleaning the wishing well, removing the weeds from the grass, sweeping the pathway… Each day had its share of work.

But that day, as Tomoe was making his way to the front gate in order to clean the stairs, he recognized the back of the head that was popping from a lower step. This pale hair, that delicate kimono… he stopped at a short distance and stared at Mikage, unaware of his familiars' presence since he faced down the long set of steps. He seemed to be talking to someone, but the fox couldn't see, so, tiptoeing towards the gate, he decided to appear straight in front of Mikage, his arms crossed, and his usual frowned expression welcoming his absentminded master home.

"You have been gone several months once again. It's becoming a nasty habit."

"Ah! Tomoe. Exactly the fox of the situation. Would you mind giving a hand?" his sandal was ripped open from the toe to the middle of the sole, as he was proudly showing with his candid smile.

Of course he minded. "Where is it" he asked without acknowledging his master's request, although he was quite curious, and impressed by the damages. "Otohiko said you found it".

And by "it", he meant the seed: the spark of divine found in only a few individuals. That necessary element was a condition requested by some deities after Nanami was made an earth god without any knowledge of the spirit world. The condition made it harsher to find anyone suited for the role, as he or she had to have been touched by the correct element and there weren't many earth deities as of late. In the meantime, Mikage, one of these rare specimens, was still showing up his sandal to his familiar, his usual empty headed expression stuck to his face. Tomoe only noticed the third person when he heard the sound of footsteps closing-in in the stairs.

There was a girl, as he could see when he turned around. She seemed to be around eighteen, but she could have been three of a hundred and it wouldn't make any difference to the demon-fox. She was watching her steps, so he couldn't see her eyes or her complexion for now. But the girl had really long, rich, extremely pale hair: the exact same color than Mikage's. Tomoe turned immediately to his master to screech at him:

"YOU were the one that touched her as a child!?"

"Her mother came by the temple and wished for a healthy baby!" defended the deity with a fake apologizing face. "And seriously, these years were crazy, and it was the great depression all over Japan, so I might have realized some wishes that were a bit unconventional without noticing…"

"The woman wasn't even pregnant?!" he exclaimed with surprise and, mostly, exasperation. "And it took you TWO YEARS to find her!?" hissed the fox again with rage bursting through his words, his claws showing clearly.

"Shush now! She's there."

The girl had caught up and was standing a few steps away from Tomoe, who turned around and showed her his best poker face. She was average, although her hair was easily noticed. Her eyes were of a light brown, accentuating her resemblance with Mikage. For the rest, he couldn't judge her height since they were standing in the stairs, and anyway he didn't care much. She smiled at him and extended an arm, going straight to the introductions in informal Japanese:

"I'm Kobayashi Anna. I'm glad to meet you, Demon-fox Tomoe-san. I've already heard a lot about you on the way here. I mean, Mikage-sama literally didn't stop talking about you since we departed."

The handshake was firmly denied, Tomoe's ear twitching uncontrollably while he stood between his former master and his little human copy. He looked kind of disgusted and interested at the same time, which confused the young woman, and the suddenly visible Mikage's-face-of-good-for-nothing-empty-headed-goofy-looking-face she made just cracked the familiar's seriousness, so he walked away hastily to control his sudden hilarity, leaving Mikage and his protégée behind the gate.

"Did I break him?" questioned Anna with humor.

"That would be exactly the contrary, in fact." smiled Mikage softly. "Let's meet up with the Will-o-whisps and Mizuki, they're waiting to see you." he added while rising from the stairs and taking her hand gently in his.

**So that's it for the first chapter! I hope you loved it. Thank you so much for reviewing and leaving comments, even small. I leave the same on one of your stories if you do, so please write your thoughts and I will share mine.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	2. A Seed To Grow: Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! If you made it to this second chapter, it means I've successfully hooked you with the first one. Thank you so much for reading further! Your continued support means a great deal to me and even if we're strangers, I want you to know that you are the only ones that read my stories. So thank you again, and enjoy this chapter as well! :)**

Blondie had already reached Tomoe's limits three times before going to bed around midnight. Apparently, she was a night person and became very active during the evening, which is why they had only arrived around noon with Mikage that day. That airhead struck on the fox's nerves very early after her arrival when he found her praying in front of Nanami's portrait in the main room. Then she stumbled in the kitchen as he was cooking because Mizuki, immediately love struck by the new little stray they (except Tomoe) welcomed in the shrine, was giving her a tour of the compounds and acted as her guide. Later, she clearly set her shiitake mushrooms aside in the plate, stating she couldn't eat them. Pissed off to a whole new extent, the fox had transformed the neglected vegetables in live snakes, traumatizing Anna just as much as his fellow familiar. If she had to be, even to the smallest extent, similar to Nanami, she could at least have picked something else to hate!

So, on that fine night, Tomoe was pouring sake to Mikage with his very best frowned face. His former master seemed in a good mood, maybe because he enjoyed seeing his familiar sulking, as he thought! Every glimpse of the earth deity's made the fox even angrier, until he just burst into laughing, making the demon jump in surprise.

"Anna's like my mini-feminine-human-me!" he giggled soundly while gazing in the night, his cup resting in his hand, full to the brim.

" Yeah right she's your mini-airhead-bothersome-you! I can't believe you actually look so much alike! She's got nothing from her human side or what? You're so similar, it's frustrating!" hissed the familiar with an exasperated tone and expression, his deep purple eyes slit to their smallest.

Mikage stared to the horizon, suddenly calmer. He wore his placid, soothing and sage face he adopted when he tried to cool down Tomoe after something or someone had got the best of him. His serenity soon got rid of the irritation the fox was building up to confront him and he added slowly:

"She won't stay very long, Tomoe. Be patient and let Anna show you her ways."

"What do you mean she won't be here long?" questioned his familiar with, quite apparently, hope.

The deity's answer immediately gave him reasons for this hope he felt rising in his chest: "She's my temporary replacement until I can come back."

The next morning, Tomoe was back on his tracks: ha had prepared a bountiful breakfast with the outmost dedication: the hard boiled eggs, rice, fruits, vegetables were gorgeous to look at, and it would be a shame to eat all that. He had also meticulously chopped shiitake mushrooms to hide them in the rice; it would be his retribution for the horrible afternoon Blondie had made him undergo the day of her arrival. Once at the door to her room, he knocked briefly before opening it to its widest in a loud bang that would wake up a corpse.

"Ohayo goseimasu, Kobayashi-sama!" he practically yelled from the top of his lungs at the intention of the substitute-deity clutched around her pillow, making her rise to a sitting position very, extremely, slowly. "On this fine morning, we'll practice calligraphy with Master Mikage to test your habilities, then we shall go visit the premises out of the shrine…"

He stopped when he noticed the cold dark globes she eyed at him from the top of the pillow she still clanged to. The shady aura she directed at him was enough to make him feel like the intruder he was and, hadn't he been a demon himself, he might have shivered in front of such a clear death intent. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, the fox resumed with a lower voice: "…or maybe you're not a morning person."

The gloomy figure dropped the pillow and kneeled properly in front of the familiar, fading into more of a depressed, sleep-deprived form of life. Anna then acknowledged the breakfast laid in between them and politely, although lifelessly, thanked the cook and dug in the rice. Tomoe rejoiced as the hidden shiitake closed in on their objective, but he was swiftly relieved from that pleasure when the girl put her share back into the bowl and proceeded to sort out every, single, grain, of rice.

The rest of the day didn't go more smoothly at all. They did attend a calligraphy class with Mikage, who constantly had to hide his furious hilarity access behind his fan in front of the attitude both his protégés adopted toward each other. Anna was pretty skilled at making amulets, but her words clearly were a mirror of her actual thoughts. To describe further, she stuck an amulet with the word "shiitake" on Tomoe's desk and it did transform into a big mushroom. The familiar burned ihers with his fox fire with quite a great deal of satisfaction while Anna showed a glimpse of interest to his powers. She still hadn't spoken a word since her brutal awakening, but never complained about the prank contest she and her brand new executioner shared.

Later that day, around noon, Mizuki joined them as they were taking a stroll around the steep hill belonging to the shrine. The young woman seemed to revive as they were progressing under the trees and finally cracked a smile when they stopped in town down the long staircase for a snack. She was pretty cute, actually, when she wasn't pouting openly. Now that they were not standing on steps, Tomoe could also notice that she was almost as tall as him. Mikage was like a proud mother, fussing over everyone with great pleasure as they made their way around, and his constant chatting filled the blanks the young woman had left, since she still hadn't told anything. She really wasn't in the mood when she was pulled out of bed the wrong way. Onikiri and Kotetsu gladly welcomed them back to the shrine after their excursion. They had gone out of their way to prepare a decent supper with traditional plates and invited everyone to sit down and enjoy the meal. They actually had prepared a little party to welcome the new earth deity and accompany the transfer of the mark, the little seed meant to be the official acknowledgment of a spirit god to all whom could see it. Mikage had kept it since the passing of Nanami.

So after the meal and the little celebration, Mikage formally invited Anna to sit in front of him in order to bestow the mark that would adorn her forehead for the time of her stay.

"I know it's only temporary, but bear with us and protect this shrine as your new home and a place you will always be welcomed to return. This is now your house for as long as you wish."

Following this short, but how sweet, speech, Mikage kissed her forehead gently and left the tiny drop of light in his look-alike. Her smile was just as soft as the deity's when she bowed to him thankfully and turned towards the rest of the group to repeat her bow. Mikage immediately went on with the next step, to the great displeasure ofof two of the persons concerned: "Now, it's time for the contracts sealing!"

Anna and Tomoe suddenly remembered that part of her ascension to the rank of goddess and they both stiffened like planks. The familiar remembered how Nanami had to steal him a kiss in a moment of great danger, and how they resealed the contract later, consentingly that time. Plus, he had kissed many, many women before, especially during his time in the red district. The fox quickly got to the conclusion that, if it was temporary, he wouldn't mind: especially since it seemed to bother Blondie. He let a rogue smile slip past his poker face and smirked at the girl… who was back at her gloomy, deathly, wrathful look from that morning.

" Ah, you see, Anna was raised near a monk's temple and pretty much lived there with her mother." started Mikage.

"So?" questioned the fox with apathy.

"She has pretty much followed the monk's ways and was schooled at the temple since her birth was deemed miraculous."

"Then again, why is she looking so glum?"

"I guess it must be her first kiss." he finished with a discreet grin he hid behind his fan again.

The girl was sulking, to the greatest pleasure of the familiar. He would win this round in their silly game of I-hate-you-the-most! Kissing her would be the final blow, maybe she would even leave and Mikage would take his rightful place sooner. That's why Tomoe had been so energetic during the day: the news of his master coming back for good to the shrine was alluring! If he was able to accelerate the process, the fox would be happy once again. So he leaned toward the girl to get rid of that task.

Only to find her leaning away from him. "Out of the question!" she affirmed with great determination. "No, no no no no no…"

She was still repeating "no" when she rose from the floor and made her exit. They could still hear her repeat it until they heard her muttering "I'd rather eat shiitakes" from afar, and then the sound of her room's door shutting.

**So, what did you think? This chapter shows a bit more my intention to go more into the comedy rather than anything else. I think mangas and animes often go towards the comedy by using all these graphic signs to exaggerate a character's feelings and I wanted to make it that way. I hope you liked what you've read until now, and stick with me for the oncoming chapter! :)**


	3. A seed to grow: Chapter 3

**Good day everyone! I was absent. For very long. I'm sorry.**

**My anime passion just kicked back a short while ago and work was quite overwhelming. And I'm starting a LARP this summer and there are lots of preparations, so I neglected my writing immensely. I hope you'll find the strength in your heart to forgive me one day.**

**Anyway, I'm giving you another chapter. Please enjoy, comment, and I officially accept any sort of blame for not posting for so long. I love you guys.**

**Note: Lines in ****_italic _****are thoughts. I also modified Anna's height: she's now shorter than Nanami although being older.**

Tomoe was not very merry that morning. He was preparing breakfast, as usual, but it seemed like he chopped with a little too much enthusiasm, like he was venting on it. The giant mushroom, the result of the talisman training from the previous day, was sliced in lean laces to make it look like seaweed, in which he also mixed them. It put back a little grin on the fox's face to imagine Blondie eating even just one mouthful of them.

_Who is she taking me for, that little runt? Like hell I would kiss that yellow rug rat! Who would ever want to? With a personality like hers, we'll just never get together, and I'm perfectly fine with this. I'll cope until Mikage comes back, and then to Hell with Blondie! _

Speaking of the devil; the young girl was standing in the doorway in his back. She didn't say a word, for a change. And she still had pillow marks all over her face. Not to mention the gloomy eyes. Tomoe had the feeling that rather than talking, she thought a lot to herself behind those dark looks of hers early in the morning. He was actually quite right.

_I just wanted a glass of water. Why is the stupid fox there at this hour? Wait, I'm the one who sleeps later. Oh, fine, I'll just go to the well. Anything else than having to ask this guy. He'll bring it back for sure. I'm so tired. Tonight I'll go to sleep sooner. Yeah, sounds like a good plan._

"Hoy, chibi! Move out the way." the familiar growled at Anna's intention when came the time to pass with the tray full of food. She obediently stepped aside to his greatest surprise, and followed him until they reached the front door, then they split: she went outside to the well, he went to the dining room, where the others waited for breakfast. She arrived a little while later, refreshed and as a completely different person. She smiled around and ate with eagerness (until she smelled the trick with the seaweed and started picking the shiitakes out one by one). Her thoughts were also a lot clearer than before.

_Okay, so the plan for the day: I'll steal a kiss from the dumb fox when he won't expect it. Then I'll meditate to get rid of that extra frustration it might (it will) cause. Next is Mizuki, that should be easier after I've done the worst part. My first kiss…_

The young girl suddenly seemed so depressed that Kotetsu and Onikiri backed away, the waves of despair appearing out of the blue. Mikage asked if anything was the matter, but she only answered with puppy eyes that made him laugh, because he guessed the reasons for her reaction, and melt from the cuteness overload at the same time. Curious mix indeed. They finished the meal without any other event and came the time for the dishes. Tomoe was left dumb folded when Anna carried all the dishes to the kitchen at lightning speed (not literally, baka!). When he peeked in the room to see what she was doing, she had already washed and dried everything and was about to leave. A thank you would have been polite, but he chose something more honest with a rogue grin:

"So you do have some purpose after all."

The fox caught the plate that was flying toward his face with incredible ease and left the room laughing quietly. It put Anna in a state of rage, but she quickly tamed the fire by breathing forcefully through her nose. A minute later, she was back at smiling, although maybe a bit dumbly. She calmly joined Mikage outside and they shared a cup of tea, insisting that they didn't want any sake before noon while Mizuki tried to make them taste his brew. Later, they both enjoyed pickled plums. The duo also went for a stroll. All the familiar could notice was that they talked a lot, but he didn't hear a thing. Every time one of them laughed, he gritted his teeth anxiously, thinking she might be speaking ill of him in relation to his behavior in the morning. The worst part was working when he saw them dawdling around when there were task to take care of by the deities.

But that day, just after diner, Tomoe surprised her washing the veranda just as he was going to do it. A bit later, she was going through the prayers register. And then just after a quick snack, he heard a ruckus around the warehouse and found her searching through the stuff piled in the small stockroom. Remembering the last time someone went in there (and opened a sealed box with an enormous monster in it), the fox's ears bent backward on his head as he went in.

"What could you possibly be looking for in there at this time of the day, Kobayashi?"

*Huff, puff* "Certainly not for you, and I don't need your help!"

Her voice was muffled by the dust and the random objects piled in there and the efforts she had to put on something. He tried to peek through, but only caught a glimpse of pale hair far in the back. Worried about the precious items stored within the mess more than for his least favorite runt, the familiar flew over and between the piles to reach the young girl, only to find that she had completely organized the further corner. He landed cautiously between a soapy water bucket and a shelf filled with boxes tagged carefully. Anna was trying her best to get a kimono box to sit on one of the medium shelves, which were still too high for her, which made the fox chuckle a little. The clean up wasn't going as fast as she wanted since all the higher ledges were out of her reach. But the bottom ones were neat and packed. Subtly, he gave a push to the heavy box to fit where she wanted to place it, making it look like she had done it by herself. When she turned around to find the next item, she jumped in absolute terror and surprise when she noticed that the familiar had joined her in her little corner.

*Gasp* "I told you I don't need your help!"

"You've cornered yourself." He stated with amusement.

"Yes. Yes… but… I'll manage!" she declared doubtfully, locking her eyes in his.

"Of course! Because anyway, you can't give me any orders since we don't have a contract."

That last remark threw her off and she gave him a sour look in answer to his defiant smile. The fox swiftly became airborne again in order to escape the young girl and left the building, giggling and satisfied.

Anna apparently managed to get out the warehouse by cleaning a path from her corner to the door out of a sudden burst of energy. It was late at night, even maybe early in the morning, and she went straight to bed. It would be a headache the next day to wake up at the usual hours, since everyone had the habit to wake earlier than she was used to at the temple she grew up. Even if she considered herself enshrined with the monks, she had pretty much all the liberty she could ask. Classes were held in the afternoon, letting her oversleep. The temple was big and pretty, without bonds nor restricted grounds she couldn't explore in her free time. And she had lots of friends, too. Very special friends.

Tomoe was now aware that shaking Anna out of bed was the best way to curse the shrine to a gloomy day in company of a zombie, so he wisely decided to enter the room quietly with the food tray without making a ruckus like the previous morning. He leaned shortly to place it on the tatami, then raised to reach for the panel giving on the garden. Bringing in some light might be a better wakeup call than shouting at the top of his lungs, maybe… But just as the first crack of sunlight pierced the shades in the room, Tomoe noticed movements in the corners. The demon fox glanced at the futon and the sleeping shape covered by the blanket, but the movements didn't come from Anna. It was all around her: undefined shapes lurking in the room. He swiftly opened the panels wider and prepared his fox fire, but was rather surprised to find out that the unknown figures were actually harmless creatures commonly found in the spirit realm.

And there were dozens of them.

They pretty much all were cute, fuzzy creatures that had cradled up in the girl's mane next to the pillow. Many others were still sleeping, rolled next to each other close to Anna. And there were others, awoken by the light and the presence of the familiar, who eyed him with curiosity. Amongst them was a white snake Tomoe quickly grabbed by the tail and hissed to: "And why would you be found sleeping with the miss accompanied by this many little monsters?"

Mizuki took back a human form and answered mischievously: "Kobayashi-sama seems to have a great power of attraction on unattached familiars as myself."

" I am a summoner".

The voice was that of Anna. It wasn't sleepy, nor angry, and she didn't look like a zombie either. She looked fully awake and had sat down in her bed, her little friends still grappled in her hair. All the other creatures were also alert, snuggling close. Tomoe lowered his voice and questioned: "And what does that mean?"

"Earth powers include a wide variety of skills available. Amulet creation is a general skill most deity's have, even minor ones as myself. Summoning is also part of the possibilities, and I practice it fairly well."

Her goofy-Mikage-face replaced the neutral expression she adorned until then and she added: "But when I sleep and I have good dreams then I sometimes summon easily attracted creatures and familiars to my side and we become good friends!"

"GOOD FRIENDS?! And what happens when you don't have good dreams? You summon evil and you become good friends with them?" blasted the demon fox (like he wasn't an evil being before). But Anna was already up and running in the garden with her bunch of merry little fuzz balls and she heard nothing.

Breakfast was lively that morning since there wasn't any undead at the table and there were lots of tiny guests. Well, tiny until anyone tried to take food from them, upon which they grew wider and scarier until it was given back. They were down to just a couple but they swallowed pretty much everything in sight. Anna wasn't much different either, she barely chewed before swallowing.

"Being summoned or summoning is tiring, they have to replenish their forces soon after" kindly explained Mikage in the midst of this quite lively meal. "Summoning was never my cup of tea though. Honey, breathe or you'll suffocate on your food."

"Anything else I should know about what she'll do in her sleep?" muttered Tomoe angrily while defending his breakfast from a particularly ambitious spirit.

"I can make your hair grow at will" answered Anna between two large mouthfuls.

"Actually, she can make pretty much anything grow, but small things are much easier: hair, flowers, greenery, and etcetera."

"Trees demand a great amount of energy, and it's exhausting" she finished. Her plate, as well as most of the others, was empty.

"Mizuki wants to see!" demanded the snake familiar with energy as two fuzz balls were hanging to his arms, playful. Replenished after a good meal, the young girl nodded with a smile and faced him.

"I drove the monks crazy with that. They really wanted to stay bald."

After a few moments, Mizuki's hair still hadn't changed a bit. Tomoe scoffed discreetly in her back and only noticed Mikage's attention after another while. The earth deity was smiling behind his fan. "I always liked your hair this way, Tomoe".

"Wha.." the demon touched his hair and noticed it had grown quite long in the past minute. It now reached his waist, as it used to be.

"Oh! It actually fits you." Anna said with a mischievous voice.

"KOBAYASHI!"


End file.
